Band of Misfits
by 2Kay7
Summary: Everyone has secrets that they don't want people to know. Just like everyone, Tsuna has some too. Ever since a certain unfortunate incident, Tsuna was forced to learn things he'd wish he never know, but he also met people that would change his life forever. Later on a baby appears and says he's here to 'tutor' Kazu. Will Tsuna be able to keep his secrets safe? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know that I already have a story that I'm currently working on, but I came up with this idea of another one while I was reading other fanfics so I wanted to work on it while I do my other one so I don't forget this idea. Thanks for always supporting me in continuing to write because I know that if I didn't get as much reviews I got from you guys, I would've stopped a long time ago due to a very very dangerous and contagious disease called pure laziness. I also want to let you guys know that unlike my other story, most of this story's chapters will most likely be short. You have been told!**

Summary - Everyone has secrets that they don't want people to know. Some more than others; some more dangerous than the rest. The category that Tsuna falls under is the latter one. Ever since a certain unfortunate incident, Tsuna was forced to learn things he'd wish he never knew, but also met people that would change his life forever. He and his group of friends kept the secret to themselves for many years now and they doesn't intend on letting anyone else in on it either. It doesn't help when a baby arrives to his house claiming that he's here to train his younger twin brother to become a mafia boss; nope, not at all. 

"Dialogue…"

'Thoughts…'

_-Setting and/or Time…-_

***SOUND EFFECT…***

Chapter One- Decisions

_-Somewhere in Japan-_

"EXTREEEEMMMMMMEEEE!" A white haired teen yelled.

"Sawa-nii, please lower your voice. There still might be someone may hear you." A brown haired boy said before turning to face a silver haired boy. "Nee, was this the last branch of the Estraneo famiglia in Japan, Goku?"

"Hai, Yoshi-sama! By the way Yoshi-sama, did you get hurt? Do you have any injuries anywhere? Oh God, what if you got stabbed by a knife with poison, or your wounds got infected and-"

"Maa maa Goku-chan, calm down." The person slung his arm around Goku.

"Don't call me Goku-chan, kono yar- *cough* Yama!" Goku said as he changed the name once he saw Yoshi looking a bit disappointed at him.

"Maa maa, Ts- I mean Yoshi's alright." Yama said with a grin.

"Baka!" Goku said as he smacked the back of Yama's head. "You almost said his real name!"

"Wari, wari." Yama said.

"Say it like you mean it!" Goku scolded. Thus, beginning another one of their beyond daily arguments.

"Kufufu~ now it's they're all gone from here. Those damn bastards... I'll have to thank you for letting me join in on your little group, Yoshi. Revenge is sweet."

"Mou, Roku, I already told you that when we fight, we don't do it out of revenge. We do it to protect. What we did here is to stop them from experimenting in other kids like us. To prevent anyone else from becoming their victim. How many times do I have to remind you?" Yoshi said with a cute pout adoring his face.

"Hnn... he's too dumb to understand so you might as well give up, omnivore."

"Hiba, how many times do I have to tell you too? Be nice to Roku and use our names instead of those titles! If someone heard you, they'd be able to trace the way how you address people back to where we live and your precious Namimori will be in danger!" Yoshi pouted at Hiba.

"But these aren't our real names either." Hiba smirked at Yoshi as it dawned upon him that Hiba was right.

A girl ran and glomped Yoshi from behind into a hug. "But then again, they are our real names too. Well if you look at it like pieces of it, I mean."

"Doku!" Yoshi yelled in surprise.

"Kufufu~ she got you there, Hiba-kun." Roku said. Hiba narrowed his eyes at Roku and the two engaged in combat.

Then all of a sudden, another teen ran to Yoshi. "Nee Yoshi, can I have some grape candy?" He asked.

"Sure thing, Bovi." Yoshi said as he handed Bovi a few pieces of grape candy to Bovi.

Then Yoshi turned to face everyone in the group. "Minna!" Yoshi yelled as he waited for everyone's attention to be on him. "Now that we've destroyed all of the Estraneo bases in Japan, we're going to be going to other countries now to do the same. That's the hard part now. Since we give all of the money that we find in every Estraneo base we destroyed to charity, we don't have any money to travel to go to different countries. My idea is to work to get the money since you know I don't like to steal if we can help it. Is it ok with you guys if I decide the job?"

When Yoshi saw everyone nod, a sly smirk grew on his face. From all of their past experiences with that kind of smirk, they knew that they probably just made the biggest mistake of their lives. Hiba took it upon himself to ask since he knew that he was a leader, a carnivore.

"Yoshi, you knew that we were going to say yes to you and planned everything out already, didn't you." Hiba stated.

"Yep, that's right~ minna, you know how all of us like music and specialize in playing an instrument and so on, right?" Everyone nodded, not really liking where this was heading. "Well, I thought that since we all like playing instruments, why not have a job in that field of work? I looked around a bit and sent a few things in to a few people. I just got their replies a few days ago and guess what?" Everyone's heart stopped for a moment, waiting to hear what dreaded thing they may have to do.

"We're going to be in a band performing together! In secret, of corse." Yoshi said as he laughed at their expressions. If you're wondering what their faces might look like, imagine seven people looking at you like you had just grown a second head.

**(LINE BREAK)**

_-A Few Months Later in Italy-__  
_

"Iemitsu," Nono said, "It's time."

"But Nono, it's still too early! You said that you'd wait until they at least graduate middle school!" Iemitsu said.

"I know, Iemitsu. But my intuition is telling me that now is the right time. Even though it's not the real deal like Primo's, you know that it's close enough. I'm sorry, but I can't keep them out of the loop anymore." Said Nono, a hint of sadness could be heard in his voice.

Iemitsu gritted his teeth, and then slowly began to relax again. "Then at least Nono, please allow me to keep Tsuna out of this a bit longer." Iemitsu requested.

"Oh?" Nono quirked one of his eyebrows up in question. "Not Kazuyoshi?" Nono asked.

"Nono, I already know that you chose Kazu to become Vongola Decimo. It won't be possible to keep him out of the mafia any longer from what you said before. Plus, I don't think Tsuna's ready to learn about the dark side of this world yet. Even though he's the eldest of the two, I can tell that between the both of them, Tsuna's the purest and most innocent. I don't want him to become corrupted. Kazu's a bit tougher than Tsuna so he'll be able to handle it. But with Tsuna; he's too kind, too 'soft' as some people may say. Please Nono; at least do me this one favor." Iemitsu pleaded.

"Iemitsu, you and I both know that that is something I can't control. Once the rest of the mafia find out who the heir is, then there will be assassins. As Tsunayoshi and Kazuyoshi being twins, they may get mixed up on who's Decimo -not on appearances, mind you but due to Tsuna being the older than Kazu. They may think that Tsuna is the heir." Iemitsu began to frown, biting his lip a bit. "But," Nono began, "that doesn't mean that we can't try. I just wanted you to know that once I send Reborn over, anything is possible." Iemitsu nodded his head, his face showing signs of hope. "I'll also tell Reborn to try to keep Tsunayoshi out of it for as long as possible." Nono said with a slight reassuring smile.

Iemitsu grinned and bowed. "Arigato, Nono." Iemitsu said then left Nono's office.

Once Iemitsu left, Nono stretched a bit and tried to finish the rest of his paperwork. He couldn't though since for some reason his mind kept on wondering back to Tsuna, as if it was trying to tell him something. 'Why can't I focus? Why am I thinking about Tsunayoshi? Could it be my intuition trying to tell me something?' Nono thought, 'Nah... It might just be from tiredness.' Nono decided as he walked out of his office and headed to his bedroom to sleep. Little did Nono know that if he spent his a bit more time thinking about Tsuna he would have found out Tsuna already found out about the mafia a while ago; a few years to be exact. 

_-In the Morning-_

(A/N- For this part, _"this"_ means the person on the other side of the phone talking)

***BRING BRING BRING***

"Ciaossu"

"_Ciao, Reborn."_

"Nono," Reborn greeted, "so it's time?"

"_Si, it's time Reborn. The person whom you're going to tutor to be the new Decimo is the younger twin of Sawada Iemitsu and Nana, Sawada Kazuyoshi." Nono informed._

"The younger one, not the older one?" Reborn asked to clarify since it's usually the older that gets the position.

"_Yes Reborn, the younger one." Nono replied._

"Why not the older one, Nono? It's their birth right." Reborn asked, a bit curious.

"_Iemitsu and I agreed that Tsunayoshi's too pure and innocent to be a mafia boss. He may not be able to take the pressure of becoming the boss of the strongest mafia famiglia in the world, Reborn. Plus from what I heard from Iemitsu's reports, Tsunayoshi is dame at everything he does and has no friends while Kazuyoshi is friends with everyone and outstanding in everything he does. The only thing that Tsunayoshi excels in while Kazuyoshi doesn't is music though, but that's it." Nono said._

"…"

"And Reborn, you're to leave tonight to go to Japan and start as soon as possible with the training. Also when you get there, send me a report and tell me your opinion on those two as soon as you feel you know them enough." Nono ordered.

"You don't trust Iemitsu's report?" Reborn inquired.

"It's not that I don't trust him, Reborn. It's just that I want to hear another person's opinion on the two before I completely decide who my successor will be." Nono said.

"Si, Nono. Ciao."

"Ciao, Reborn. Good luck."


	2. Chapter 2

**I was planning on publishing this chapter earlier, but I ran into a little problem… I had a hard time finding a song for them to do! So if you have any songs you want me to use or any ideas, please tell me so that I at least have a few options – and remember, try to get a song that in a way could fit the word MISFITS or something a bit sad but not too slow… Good luck and thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS NOR DO I OWN KHR!**

"Normal Speaking"

"_Singing"_

_Chapter Two – Our Split Lives_

"Well now ladies and gentlemen, the band that will be preforming next is the band that comes once in a century. Even though they only made a debut a few months ago, not only have they already risen to the top of the charts but they've also found a place in all of our hearts. Give it up for **The** **MISFITS!**" The announcer yelled into the mic. The crowd began to scream and cheer loudly as the band appeared on stage.

"Kyaa~" The fans screamed excitedly as they waited for their idols to come out. One by one (or two in some cases) they came out and fans screamed their names.

The first person that came out was the boxer of the band – Ryo, as they call him. He had short, spikey white hair and silver eyes with a Band-Aid right above his nose, covering part of his nose bridge. He was wearing a bright golden-yellow button-up short sleeve and black pants. He didn't have any shoes on. On his feet you could see the letters 'MIS' on his right foot and 'FITS' on his left, the letters facing outward. He was known to be the loudest of the group. Due to being loud, everyone knows he's a boxer since he's always rambling on and on about boxing. He is the drummer of the band.

After Ryo came the tricksters of the band, Kuro and Nagi.

Contrary to everyone's belief, even though they looked so similar to each other, they were not twins – they weren't even related to each other at all in fact. Both Kuro's and Nagi's hairstyles were quite… 'unique' cough*theylooklikepineapples*cough as some people would say. A unique part about Kuro was his mismatched eyes – his left eye was navy blue while his right was blood red; which instead of being revolting to people it actually drew them in. He was wearing black shoes, black pants, and an indigo button-up long sleeve top. The back of the shirt though was ripped up revealing the word 'MISTFITS' going from one should to the other. Kuro was one of the two bassists of the band.

Nagi on the other hand had an eye patch with skull designs covering her right eye, leaving only her right majestic purple eye to be seen by others. The only difference between Nagi's and Kuro's hair was that Nagi's hair was a very dark shade of purple while Kuro's hair was a very dark shade of navy blue (both which could be mistaken for being black). She was wearing knee-high black combat boots, a black mini skirt and a small button-up indigo shirt sleeve shirt that revealed her stomach. On her stomach she had the word 'MISFITS' on it. She was wearing Nagi was the band's manager. Even though she was the band's manager, there were some occasions when she would also come out to perform with the band. Nagi usually sings with Tsu or does the voices (I don't know what it's called but it's when you sing "Ohhh~" and such). Both of them were known to be able to make their fans faint from their mischievousness and cause trouble.

The next ones whom came out after Kuro and Nagi were the 'vampire' and 'baby' of the band, Kyo and Lamb.

Kyo has steel gray eyes that looks like it could pierce through anything it gazes upon. He has short black hair. He is wearing black dress shoes, black pants, and a button-up purple long sleeve with a tear in its upper right arm. The tear was large enough to reveal the word 'MISFITS' on Kyo's upper right arm. Kyo is known to have a tendency to discipline (aka beat) people whenever they break a rule, not to mention that he's very bloodthirsty. He also has a catchphrase that is famous around the girls which is _'I'll bite you to death.'_ He is the other bassist of the group.

Lamb on the other hand has black wavy hair and some kind of tattoo or mole underneath his eye. He is wearing a button-up cow print long sleeve shirt with dark green pants so dark that it could be mistaken as black and black dress shoes. He had a few tears in his pant legs. There was a particularly large tear in the pants on his upper left leg to reveal the word 'MISFITS' on it. He also has this weird tendency to shut one of his eyes. Lamb and Nagi practically do the same thing; the only difference is that Lamb is the assistant manager of the band. Lamb plays the violin.

Next up were the cat and dog of the band, Ayato and Keshi.

Almost every single moment anyone sees them together they're arguing (well Ayato's the one who's yelling and Keshi's just laughing) like a cat and dog, which is the reason for their pair name. Ayato was also known to be the band's genius and 'bad boy.' He has silver hair that was shaped like an octopus that he sometimes had tied into a ponytail, leaving his bangs out. Like some of the other band members, his eyes were unique; they had a starling sliver colour to them. He was wearing black dress shoes, black pants, and a blood red button-up long sleeve shirt which sleeves were folded till a little bit below the elbow on both arms. Around his right wrist was the word 'MISFITS'. Ayato plays the keyboard.

Keshi was known to be the happy-go-lucky member of the band. He was always seen either smiling or laughing more times than not. He has short spikey black hair and brown eyes with a handsome face that makes girls squeal. He was wearing black dress shoes, black pants, and a dark but not too dark blue button-up long sleeve shirt with the sleeves the same way Ayato had his. He had the word 'MISFITS' around his left wrist. Keshi plays the guitar.

The last person to appear was the most popular member among their fans and the leader of the band, Tsu. Tsu was one of the shortest in their group. He had a short stature and untameable spikey yet soft brown hair. Tsu was wearing black pants folded up to a bit below his knees and a button-up burnt orange long sleeve shirt with his sleeves folded about half way up. Tsu's shirt wasn't buttoned all the way to the top so a bit of his chest was revealed to show the words 'MISTFITS' on it. While the rest of the males in the group had only the top button of their shirt unbuttoned, Tsu had to have the top two unbuttoned to show the whole word. Just like Ryo, Tsu didn't were any shoes either. His face was what people would describe as 'cute' or even 'beautiful'; with his narrowed but not too narrow eyes, a button nose, plump pink lips and not to mention his beautiful pale but not too pale skin. There was just something about him that made people feel like they were being drawn to him like how a moth is to light. The most prominent feature of Tsu would have to be his eyes; his eyes had the most unique colour to them – a blazing orange that could see your darkest secrets yet still accept who you are as some would say. Tsu was also the lead singer of the group and would sometimes play the guitar too during concerts and special occasions.

* * *

"Kyaa~ I'm sooo lucky! To be able to see all of them perform together is sooo rare! Not to mention it's all LIVE!" Squealed a fan girl.

"Marry me, Keshi!" A very hyper active fan girl screamed to Keshi. Keshi sweat dropped when he started to here objections coming from his other fans.

"Nagi, you're the best! I LOVE YOU!" This time it was a fan boy who said that. And of course Nagi being one of the troublemakers of the band, she winked and blew a kiss to him. This caused an almost spontaneous reaction; his face became beet red while blood was beginning to drip from his nose. Not to mention the rest of the male fan boys who were in the crowd to glare at the said boy.

"Ayato, you're so cool! I LOVE bad boys!" Another fan girl screamed.

"Kyaa~ Tsu, you're sooo adorable! I just want to kiss you right here and make you mine!" Said a very, _very_ possessive fan girl. Instantaneously, quite a bit of rejections to that statement could be heard from the other fans. Not only that, but if you paid close attention to the band members (excepting Tsu who was in lala land) on the stage, you'd be able to see them tense slightly and move a bit closer to Tsu as if to protect him.

Once Tsu snapped out of his trance, he held up his mike to his mouth. "Hello minna!" Tsu cheered as he pumped up a fist. "Thanks for always coming out here to support us! To celebrate our first anniversary since we started this band, we decided to perform to guys as a whole group for once!" Tsu shouted excitedly into the mic, making everyone in the crowd excited and loud. "The first song we'll be performing will be '_People Like us'_!"

The crowd began to calm down and quieten as they the lights on the stage began to dim and the sound of instruments began to resound in the stadium.

"_We come into this world unknown  
But know that we are not alone  
They try and knock us down  
But change is coming, it's our time now"_

An angelic voice began to resound the stadium as the lights on the stage flicked on. The voice sounded oh so perfect – it was hard to tell if it was a boy's or girl's voice, but due to hearing it for exactly a year now, they knew that voice belonged to Tsu.

"_Hey... everybody loses it,_

_Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes  
And hey... yeah I know what you're going through  
Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive  
Ohh"_

Tsu stuck his left hand out towards the crowd then closed it as if he was trying to reach something as his right hand remained clutched to the mic. Tsu was now wearing a boyish smirk that looked like it promised trouble; all of the fans in the audience squealed at Tsu once they saw it.

"_People like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom"_

Tsu then took the mic out of its stand and began to walk towards the front of the stage, Nagi following him with a cute smile on her face that makes her fan boys have nose bleeds.

"_Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us"_

Tsu and Nagi stretched their hands out towards the crowd, making the people in the front row squeal -some even fainted- in joy.

"_Hey, this is not a funeral  
It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage  
Just wait, everything will be okay  
Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames  
Ohh"_

Tsu and Nagi then began to head to the middle of the stage.

"_People like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom"_

Once they got to the middle, they turned back towards the crowd as if now they were in sync.

"_Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us"_

Tsu and Nagi began to dance while singing.

"_They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me  
This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed  
So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare  
Tonight we're gonna change forever"_

Then the both of them stopped moving and tilted their faces to face the ground.

"_Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes  
Ohh"_

They lifted their head and began to slowly walk towards each other.

"_People like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom"_

This time when they began to dance, instead of them splitting up to dance, they danced together.

"_Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
We're all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us"_

On the last line, they both linked their hands together stretched out towards the crowd and their backs touching each other, slightly panting.

The crowd went wild. Screaming, cheering, and chants of "ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" could be heard from the audience.

All of the band members looked towards each other. They smiled (well, in Kyo's and Ayato's case they che'd and Kuro smirked) and nodded at each other then began another song.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Slight Fatherly!Reborn 

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Dream**

'_**Letter'**_

**Y**

**O**

**U**

**M**

**U**

**S**

**T**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**T**

**H**

**I**

**S**

**B**

**E**

**F**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**A**

**C**

**T**

**U**

**A**

**L**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**!**

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

_**VONGOLA FILES:**_

_Name_: Sawada Kazuyoshi

_Age_: 13 years old

_Parents_: Sawada Nana (housewife, alive), Sawada Iemitsu (CEDEF leader, alive)

_Sibling(s)_: Sawada Tsunayoshi (older twin)

_Position_: Vongola Decimo candidate

_Description_: Kazuyoshi is very popular and well known at school. He is the captain and ace of the school soccer club. He is friendly to any and every one. Everyone loves him. Even though he is good at sports, his academic grades are average. Kazuyoshi is known to be loving, caring, charismatic, a bit naïve and oblivious but also kind to everyone. When needed, Kazuyoshi is a strong willed boy who doesn't like to sit back and watch people get hurt (tries to stop bullying). He has an older twin brother, who is dame. He knows nothing of the mafia.

_Name_: Sawada Tsunayoshi

_Age_: 13 years old

_Parents_: Sawada Nana (housewife, alive), Sawada Iemitsu (CEDEF leader, Alive)

_Sibling(s)_: Sawada Kazuyoshi (younger twin)

_Position_: Civilian

_Description_: Tsunayoshi is dame. He fails in every class he does and is not athletic at all. He is known as Dame-Tsuna among his peers and is constantly being bullied. He has no friends. Tsunayoshi is an oblivious, naïve, clumsy, shy and kind boy. He has a younger twin brother who is better than him. He knows nothing about the mafia.

_Chapter 3 – The Meeting_

**"When will you learn your lesson? You can't escape from our grasp. Ever." The man brought the whip down to whip the young brunette's already bloody back. The brunette bit his lip even harder to prevent any sound from escaping his lips.**

**The man began to get a bit angry at that action. "Scream! Why won't you scream, damn it!" The man shouted as he began to whip the boy's back even more. "Plead me! Beg me to stop!"**

**The boy didn't say anything; he didn't even make a sound. All he felt was relief when he felt himself passing out due to pain.**

…

"**Come on! Hurry up minna!" The same brunette encouraged as they all kept on running. "We're almost outta here! We'll be free again!" That last statement made everyone in the group run even faster.**

**"You may be safe for now, Sora. But it's only a matter of time now before we capture you once again." The man said as the group of kids ran farther and farther away. "Who else shall we capture with you next time; your friends again? Or perhaps is it going to be your little brother this time?"**

**That was the last thing the brunette heard from the man. The brunette felt his blood boil at the thought of that ever happening. It made him sick. He wouldn't allow it to happen; he couldn't. He won't let any other kid go through what they went through; not if he could help it.**

Tsuna woke up panting, fear and turmoil evident in his eyes. It's been a long time since he's seen that dream; the same dream that haunted him ever since that incident that happened a few years ago. It was an incident that changed his life forever.

He began to breathe in and out to calm his heart. _'I'm fine.'_ Tsuna thought to himself while he placed a hand over his heart. _'I'm not at that place anymore. We've escaped from there. We're safe now. THEY aren't in Japan anymore.'_ He reassured himself.

Tsuna then yawned and tried to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. _'Maybe we shouldn't have continued that concert so late into the night.'_ Tsuna thought as he glanced at his clock that was on his bedside table. _'Ok, it's 6:00. That leaves me an hour and a half to prepare for school. Good.'_ Tsuna then got out of bed to get ready, completely unaware of the strange small figure that was watching him the whole time on a tree right outside of his window with a small frown adoring his face.

When Tsuna got downstairs, he felt his HI act up a bit. When Tsuna looked at the direction his HI was telling him to look at, he saw a not on the table. Tsuna read the note.

_**'Good morning Kazu-kun~**_

_**I'm sorry I won't be able to eat breakfast with you today but your Aunt Meiko just called me saying how she needed someone to watch over her kids this morning since she has to go to the hospital for a checkup today. Your breakfast is in the fridge, ok Kazu-kun? Don't forget to heat it up before you eat it! Also, I left your bento on the counter! I did your favourite!**_

With LOTS of Love,  
Mama~

P.S. I found an interesting flier for a tutor! It says that he'll tutor you to become the next generation leader for free! All we have to do is supply food and a place for him to live so I hired him. He might come in this morning so be prepared ok Kazu-kun? XOXOXO

P.P.S. Your tutor's name is Reborn!'

Tsuna smiled sadly at the letter as his HI began to calm down. _'It looks like Okaa-san forgot about me again...'_ Tsuna thought with a sad smile on his face. The sad smile then disappeared into a frown. _'Is it time already?'_ Tsuna thought_. 'For Kazu to become Decimo? Isn't it too soon to send the arcobaleno to train Kazu, Vongola? He's too young to be involved in this. It's not fair to take away his childhood from him.'_ Tsuna shook his head. His HI fully agreeing with him on his last statement: _'Nothing is fair when it comes to the mafia.'_

Tsuna then put the letter back down on the table for Kazu to read before heading towards the kitchen to prepare his own lunch and breakfast.

Tsuna had just finished preparing his lunch and breakfast before he heard the doorbell ring. "Coming!" Tsuna said as he wiped his hands on the apron he was wearing.

When Tsuna opened the door, he acted a bit surprised when he heard a squeaky voice saying "Ciaossu!"

Tsuna looked down towards the baby in front of him. Tsuna felt his HI act up once again, warning him about the baby in front of him that he wasn't someone to be taken lightly. "Ara? A baby? Are you lost?" Tsuna asked as he gently picked up the baby.

"No, I'm not lost. I'm Reborn, the best tutor in the world." Reborn said, not moving in Tsuna's arms.

"Reborn? Oh! The one Okaa-san hired for Kazu! It's nice to meet you, Reborn-kun. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can just call me Tsuna." Tsuna greeted. "Would you like to come inside for some breakfast? I made extra."

"I'm not really one for formalities, so just call me Reborn." Reborn said to Tsuna as he followed him into the house. Tsuna just nodded.

When Tsuna got into the dining room, he grabbed a bunch of pillows and stacked them on top of a chair for Reborn to sit on. Then he walked into the kitchen to set the breakfast that he made on the table.

While Tsuna was doing that, Reborn read the note that was left on the table and frowned at it. "Tsuna, did your Mom not make breakfast for you?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna looked back at Reborn a bit puzzled when he was in the process of taking off his apron. His mouth made a little 'O' once he saw the note in Reborn's hand. "No, she didn't. Okaa-san's really nice... although she just forgets about me most of the time, that's all. She's just stressed out and busy sometimes. No big deal." Tsuna said with a sad smile on his face. He then looked at the clock on the wall. "Ah! I forgot to wake Kazu up! Reborn, if you'd like, you can begin to eat breakfast without me."

"It's fine. I'll wait." Reborn said. Tsuna smiled at Reborn a bit before heading up the stairs.

Once Reborn was sure Tsuna was upstairs, he let his face turn into a frown_. Something about this doesn't seem right to me; the relationship between Tsunayoshi and Nana.'_ Reborn thought before his mind focused more on Tsuna. _'According to the reports that Iemitsu gave to me, Sawada Tsunayoshi is supposed to be clumsy and no good at any and everything he does. So, why am I seeing the exact opposite of what I read?' _Reborn thought.

'_What I saw was someone who clearly is able to take care of themselves, independent, someone who moves with style and grace, someone who has so much charisma that it's so hard to just ignore it, someone who seems to be hiding something important, and most of all, someone whose eyes shows that they've already seen too much of the dark side of this world yet still remains the purest anyone had seen. Not to mention this unexplainable safe feeling you get whenever you're around him and this strange urge to protect him with your life.'_ Reborn stared at the place where he last saw Tsuna. _'Sawada Tsunayoshi, who are you?'_ Reborn pondered.

His mind then wondered back to the scene he had seen this morning. _'Those were not the eyes of someone who was supposed to have a normal childhood; even if they were being bullied. Those eyes had an empty, hollow look to them. They bore so much pain and suffering in them; not to mention guilt. They looked so tormented yet still had hope, no matter how small it was. Those eyes were not the eyes of a child; not even to one belonging to the mafia.'_ Reborn thought.

Reborn was angry at how inaccurate Iemitsu was with his data on Tsuna. _'Iemitsu, you've been away from your family for far too long now...'_ Reborn thought as he saw Tsuna walking downstairs, grinning sheepishly with Kazu right beside him, who was complaining.

(LINE BREAK)

"Mou Tsu-nii, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Kazu playfully complained to Tsuna.

"Gomen ne, Kazu. I totally forgot." Tsuna grinned apologetically. Kazu huffed a little then looked at Reborn who was sitting at the table. "Oh Kazu, his name is Reborn. Okaa-san hired him to be your tutor. Reborn, this is Sawada Kazuyoshi, my younger twin brother and your new charge." Tsuna introduced.

"B-but Tsu-nii! He's just a baby! How could be possibly be my tutor?!" Kazu said as he pointed at Reborn.

Before Reborn could say much less do anything, Tsuna intervened. "Kazu, how much times do we have to tell you that it's not polite to point at people? Especially to people whom you just met." Tsuna said, sending a reprimanding glare towards Kazu.

Kazu bit his lip and looked down then turned towards Reborn and did a little bow. "Gomen for pointing at you, it was rude of me." Kazu apologized.

Tsuna gave a nod of approval while Reborn raised a brow. _'Hmm… It seems like Tsuna has his brother under control.' _Reborn thought.

"Kazu, you already know about how there are disabilities in the world. Reborn may have one that makes his body stay like that. It's either that or Reborn's one of those prodigy kids we've heard so much about out there." Tsuna said and Kazu made a small 'o' with his mouth.

Reborn could almost laugh at how close Tsuna was to the truth. _'If Tsunayoshi only replaces the word disabilities with 'curse' then he'll be right on the ball point.' _Reborn thought to himself humorlessly.

"By the way Kazu, Okaa-san left a note for you on the table." Tsuna said.

"Hai~" Kazu said as he picked up the note on the table to read it. As he was reading it, Reborn could see Kazu's eyes narrowing more and more. Once Kazu finished reading it, he put it back down on the table. "Tsuna." Kazu said, serious.

Tsuna knew that tone. The tone indicated that Kazu was serious and not in his silly mood like he usually is in. "N-Nani, Kazu?" Tsuna asked, looking at his brother.

"Did Kaa-san give you a separate note?" Kazu asked.

Tsuna shook his head and said "No." Tsuna isn't one to lie, especially to those who don't deserve it and there wasn't anything important to hide or keep a secret.

Reborn remained forgotten by the twins. He didn't really mind it since he got to see how they act normally around each other.

"Then how come she didn't mention anything about you in this note?" Kazu asked. Kazu already knew the answer to that question. Everyone knew that.

'_He's making sure that I know about this in case I didn't already know about it.' _Reborn realised. _'He's bringing their problem to the light probably in hope that I may be able to do something about it.'_ Reborn smirked under his fedora. _'Smart kid, I'll give him that much.' _Reborn thought then added an afterthought. _'That and he seems to be a bit over protective over Tsuna too.'_

"She forgot to." Tsuna said with a shrug as if he didn't really care. Even though Tsuna stopped there Reborn could hear the unspoken words, _'in favour of taking care of you.'_

Kazu sighed. "Tsuna, I think I really should have a talk with Kaa-san tonight." Kazu said with worried eyes, eyebrows scrunching upwards in concern a bit.

Tsuna smiled sadly at Kazu. "It's alright, Kazu. I'm used to it. As long as she doesn't start to ignore you, I'm fine with the way things are right now. Don't worry so much." Tsuna said.

"Demo… you're always the one who gets hurt because of me. Take that time when those weird men came a few years ago. They were about to kidnap me but then you came in to stop them and they ended up taking you instead! You went missing for yea-" Kazu began saying.

"Kazu," Tsuna said seriously, his eyes were cold and hard. Kazu flinched, feeling their gaze on him.

"Gomen." Kazu whimpered.

Tsuna's eyes softened. "It wasn't your fault; you know that. Now let's hurry up and eat breakfast. We're going to be late." Tsuna said as the trio began to eat their breakfast.

As the trio was eating breakfast, Reborn's mind was on what Kazu mentioned. _'Tsuna's been kidnapped before? Why weren't we aware of this before? Who kidnapped him? But more importantly…'_ Reborn glanced at Tsuna, _'how did he escape?'_ Reborn sighed, planning on gathering information on the kidnapping incident.

(LINE BREAK)

"Hurry up Tsu-nii! We're gonna be late!" Kazu shouted. He was already standing by their front gate, waiting for Tsuna. Kazu wore a cap on his head, which made Reborn suspicious since the weather was cloudy today.

"Coming!" Tsuna shouted back, coming out of the house wearing almost an identical a cap to what Kazu was wearing and sun glasses. Reborn hopped onto Kazu's shoulder as they headed towards school.

"How come the two of you are wearing those?" Reborn asked.

"It's a disguise." Tsuna answered.

Knowing that Tsuna wouldn't say any more, Kazu decided to add onto Tsuna's answer. "Well you see, at school and around the neighbourhood, we're pretty famous."

Reborn raised an eyebrow towards Kazu in question. "Famous? For what?" Reborn asked.

"Well for me, it's because of my soccer skills." Reborn could've snorted at that with how obvious the reason as to why Kazu had to wear a disguise. Reborn's question was more leaning towards Tsuna. "For Tsu-nii though, there's a rumour going on that he's the lead singer of _The Misfits. _Everyone who's been to their concert has been saying that, so a lot of people are trying to stalk him and such to find out if it's true_._" Kazu said. Kazu then leaned into Reborn and whispered something into his ear. "I don't know if that's true or not though, but I have a sneaking suspicion that Tsu-nii is Tsu. Even though Tsu-nii says he's not, I've seen him disappear time to time saying how he'll be going to a friend's house for a while and come back either late at night or extremely early in the morning looking exhausted. Plus he always disappears on the day _The Misfits_ have a concert." Kazu whispered.

Reborn had to give Kazu credit for his observations and reasons as to why he thinks that way. His logic seemed reliable. _'It's either Kazu's right or Tsuna's already involved with the mafia.'_ Reborn thought. Whichever one it was, Reborn was surely determined to find out.

Just before they reached the school gates, Tsuna and Kazu took off their disguises and Reborn hopped off of Kazu and hid on a tree to continue his spying.


End file.
